The present invention relates to a pumping arrangement and more particularly to a pumping arrangement adapted to pump water.
A pumping arrangement which pumps water is often used to pump water into a water tank present in a ship, when the ship has docked in a harbour. Often the water tank in the ship is of a very considerable size and may take a long time to become filled with water. A single operator may thus simultaneously operate a relatively large number of pumps which are filling the tanks on a large number of ships in the harbour region. However, this does lead to the disadvantage that the operator may not be present when the tank on the ship becomes full. This means that water may be wasted. The present invention therefore seeks to provide an improved pumping arrangement.